Partnership
the recruits except for Paper and Sci are in the main room of the new base. Hornbok and Ivada are standing across from them. Hornbok: The plan is to head down to the surface, specifically to Washington, D.C., and then destroy the dome and secure the city. Ivada: We won't be fighting Salimorians or Knights anymore. The army is now made up of entirely robots powers by the Grid. Hornbok: We've decided to split you into three teams. Toon, Jack, Ben, and Will will be Gamma Team. They're goal is create a diversion so that Beta Team, comprised of Brian, Zon, Nick, Nar, and Ivada can get into the city and begin the main attack. Ivada: Meanwhile, Gamma Team will head to the rendezvous point, where they will meet up with Alpha Team, composed of Aevan, Sub, Cassie, and Hornbok. Together they will enter the city and the split up, with Gamma going to the front of the central unit and Alpha taking a stealthier route... Hornbok: Does everyone understand the mission? Recruits: Yes... Hornbok: Then let's go this! all head into the docking bay and board a ship, which takes off a few moments later. The camera cuts to the ship landing in Fellson City. The recruits and two Magisters get out. Washington, D.C. with the dome around it can be seen in the distance. Hornbok: Another thing... If we succeed, know that we will have to keep the city secured until we destroy the other three domes and then the main power system underneath the Mediterranean. Now let's split up... Jack, Ben, and Will get into a hovercraft and begin speeding towards Washington, D.C. The camera stays with the rest of the recruits and Magisters. Nick: Where are Paper and Sci? Hornbok: They're off on a special mission... Sub: There's something you're not telling us... Zon: Yeah, what's going on? Ivada: As you know, Sci is the Child of Darkness. Recently we found out that Paper is the Guardian chosen by the Ancient Sages to protect Sci. They are off looking for one of the sages so Paper can pass another trial. He has already passed two and there are three more to pass. Aevan: That explains why they didn't come with us to the Villain's Academy when we went to destroy it... Hornbok: Yes... Hopefully they are safe... camera cuts to the other four recruits arriving near the dome of the city. A group of robots standing by the dome notices them and begins to move towards them. Robot: Unknown organism detected! Activating attack protocols! Jack: Get ready guys... This look like it'll be fun... Song Jack, Ben, and Will begin to fight their way through the army of robots. Toon blasts a wave of fire and destroys two robots. Jack electrocutes one and then gets hit by another one. He regains his balance and then jump and kicks another robot into one behind it. He is about to get hit again, but Will teleports in and kicks that robot away. He teleports again and then blasts through two more robots. Ben shoots sonic screams all around and slashes through a few more robots. He jumps and the kicks the head off of one before getting hit by one. He gets hit by two more robots before falling to the ground. He sweeps his legs and takes out three robots and then jumps up and punches a fourth. He kicks another and then breaks into an opening in the middle of the fight. Three robots charge at him, but a wave of fire rips through them. Ben: Thanks, Toon... Toon: Don't mention it... goes to punch another robot coming towards him, but one of Nar's katanas goes through it and destroys it. Nar comes to pick up his katana while the rest of Beta Team arrives. Ivada: We've got it from here. You guys go meet up with Alpha Team... Will: Yes sir! Team runs off while Beta Team begins to work at the dome. Nick: All we need to do is shatter a small hole in it, right? No alarms to worry about? Ivada: Correct, no alarms... Brian, you're up... Brian: Gotcha... turns into a rhinoceros and charges at the dome. He scratches at is violently and creates large, visible scratch marks against it, but nothing is powerful enough to create even the smallest of holes in it. Nar jumps and slashes both his katanas at the dome at the same time, but all this does it make Nar get knocked back and land hard on the ground. Zon turns into his full Vulpimancer form and begins to help Brian scratching at the dome. Brian stops scratching and turns back to human. Brian: Wait, I've got an idea... Zon, turn into half Cannonbolt... stops and turns into half Cannonbolt. Brian shapeshifts into a cannon. Zon rolls into Brian, who launches Zon at the dome, creating a large crack. It slowly spreads and then a small section of the dome, large enough for the Plumbers to get through, falls off and crashes into the ground. Brian and Zon turn back. Ivada: Great job guys... walk through the dome. It is colder inside the city, but this doesn't bother any of the recruits or Ivada. Ivada: The central unit is right where the White House was... points to the unit in the distance. Ivada: All we need to do is get there and then wait for Alpha Team and Gamma Team to arrive to we can finish it off together. Zon: I thought the city would be empty? Ivada: The robots only regulate the movement, they don't prevent it entirely... There are harsh limits, I think 1 hour a day per person... Nick: How do you know? Ivada: A grid was placed on my planet once... I'd rather not talk about it... Plumbers all of the sudden turn to a house they are walking by. A human is standing half in and half out of the house with the door halfway open. Child: Are you here to save us? heroes walk up to the family. Brian: We're here to try... man walks up to the door and stands right behind the child. Man: Is there anything you need? Food? Water? Shelter? Ivada: As much as I would love any of those things, we're on a strict time deadline... Man: Well, if there's anything we can do to help, it's this: I think we should let you know, that a few hours ago, one of the leaders of this invasion, the weird looking guy in the big red armor, walked right down this street, towards the big machine where the White House was. He's probably still there... Zon: Weird looking guy in the big red armor... Ra'ol Set? Nar: Exactly what I was thinking... Ivada: Thanks for the warning, now we must be going... Man: Good luck... Child: Bye... Plumbers leave and the door closes. They continue their walk towards the central unit. Ivada: Now do you see how cruel the Grid is? Nick: I can't even imagine what it would be like to have one of these on your planet... Ivada: I can... I lived through it for 6 years before it was finally removed... Nick: Oh... camera cuts to the far side of the city. Gamma Team meets up with Alpha Team and then prepares to break into the city. Hornbok: Beta Team got in alright? Will: Yeah... Aevan: Let's head in... takes out a device and places it on the dome. It shakes for a moment and then eventually causes a part of the dome to collapse, opening a hole in the dome. Hornbok: We just need to go from here, the central unit and then destroy it. It shouldn't be much of a problem... Sub: What about the robots? group of robots comes charging towards the recruits. Jack: When then we fight... shoots an electric storm at the robots, but most of the robots avoid the storm. Toon creates a fire storm and takes out most of the robots. Aevan blasts his shadow, which shreds through several robots. Aevan then jumps and kicks another robot. Sub blasts ice over the robots, freezing many of them. Cassie kicks a few robots, and then Hornbok jumps to avoid a blast and smashes two together. Cassie absorbs a blast and then fires energy at more robots. Ben fires sonic screams, tearing through more robots. Will teleports and then punches the last robot. Ben: That wasn't too difficult... Hornbok: No, let's get moving... begin to walk towards the central unit. The camera cuts to them arriving at the central unit. Hornbok: So remember. We head inside and just begin destroying everything... see Beta Team fighting their way through a large group of robots. Jack: Let's move... and Gamma teams runs into the central unit. All the recruits begin to destroy the base. Aevan launches his shadow into a computer room, destroying all the computers inside. Will jumps and kicks two guards before landing and running into another side room. He kicks a third guard and then looks around. Toon jumps into the room and lights all the files in the room on fire. Toon: We should do this more often... is in another room, blasting sonic screams and destroying the contents of the room. Jack sends an electric storm down the hallway. Sub is freezing the walls, allowing for Cassie to kick them down. A large wall opens up and the ceiling above it collapses. Hornbok stretches to hold it up and then breaks it off and tosses it aside. Cassie: That was a close one... Sub: Now where's the main switch to turn it off...? recruits and Hornbok enter a small open area with a large device in the middle. Ra'ol Set comes out from the other side of the device. Hornbok: As I was expecting... takes out a blaster and aims it Ra'ol Set. He raises his own blaster and points it at Hornbok. They both fire and then jump back to avoid the other's blast. Ra'ol Set begins firing more blasts at Hornbok and the rest of the recruits. He hits Sub, knocking him into the ground. Aevan launches his shadow, but Ra'ol Set hits it to the side and then punches Toon against the wall. Ben fires sonic screams at him, but Ra'ol Set takes out his zanbato and slashes at him. Ben jumps to avoid. Will teleports to behind Ra'ol Set and then kicks him, but Ra'ol Set spins around and hits Will with his sword. He fires more blasts at the other recruits. Cassie jumps and absorbs them. She fires them back at him, knocking him back, but he responds with a rocket launcher. He fires a rocket at Cassie and knocks her through the wall. Hornbok throws several punches at Ra'ol Set and manages to knock him onto his back. Ra'ol Set slowly gets to his feet and then avoids an electrical blast from Jack. He punches Jack as he runs towards him to attack, and then grabs Hornbok's foot and throws him into the wall. Set: Pathetic... picks up his zanbato and puts it away. He grabs Hornbok and begins dragging him out of the room. The recruits are all unconscious on the ground on in the walls. He exits the unit and sees robots holding Beta Team in place. Brian, Zon, Nar, Nick, and Ivada are all on their knees being held by the robots. Ra'ol Set drops Hornbok onto the ground. Set: So before I kill you, I suppose I'll reintroduce a very old offer... Ivada: And that is? Set: Join us and you live... Nick: NO WAY... Nar: We'd never join you... Set: Then this time Hornbok dies for real... picks up Hornbok and aims a blaster at his head. Ivada: We'll join you... arriving: What, no! Ivada: Toon, it's the only way... rest of the recruits begin to arrive on the scene until all of the recruits are there. Set: Who's going to join me... wakes up and finds that Ra'ol Set is holding him in the air. Hornbok: Put me down! Set: Are you joining us like the rest of your friends? looks around. Everyone except Toon is walking towards Ra'ol Set. He lets Hornbok down to the ground. Hornbok: Ivada... Ivada: Hornbok, we're running out of options... There's only 2 months left... Hornbok: You coming, Toon? Toon: No, I'm not a traitor... Set: Then have fun fighting your way through all the robots... Set teleports himself and the others away. Toon is left standing alone. Toon: It doesn't matter... I've made the right decision... Now let me prove myself... But first... turns back towards the central unit. He walks inside and finds the machine. He presses a few buttons and then turns off the generator. Toon: Hopefully no one turns it back on... burns all the wires and cables inside the machine. Toon: And that's it, I'm leaving... I've got a lot to do... Commercial camera cuts to Toon arriving at the abandoned base in Fellson City. Toon: Let's see how Paper and Sci are doing... takes out a communicator, but they don't answer. Toon: Everything's going wrong... I'm never going to be able to get Hornbok and the others back... The galaxy is doomed... camera cuts to the dungeons on Salimore. All the recruits are in a large cell. Ra'ol Set and Lotin are standing outside the cell. Lotin: Excellent work bringing all of them in... But I see some of the Magisters and three of the recruits are missing... Set: Paper and Sci weren't there, and Toon refused to go... Lotin: It doesn't matter, and now that they're gone I guess we should finish of Fractal City... Set: I highly doubt there's a need to. The point of destroying the city was to prevent them from using it as a base, but since they're all here now... Lotin: I understand... mumbles something inaudible to Lucifer and then walks off. Ra'ol Set stays for a moment and then walks to follow him. Ivada: Great work... Hornbok: What? Ivada: You weren't there when I told Beta Team to get caught on purpose... I had suspected they wouldn't actually let us fight for them, rather just throw us in jail, and I was correct... Hornbok: But now what? We've got no way to get off the planet... What business do we have being here? You didn't think things through... Ivada: We need some answers about the Sentinels... Hornbok: Fine, but, argh, I can't believe I'm agreeing to this... We have to be very careful and leave once we think something bad might happen... Ivada: Fine... stands up and then freezes the cell bars. He kicks them down, allowing the recruits to escape. Ivada: These have to be the worst designed cells ever... Hornbok: Better for us, though... head through the door and slowly move up the stairs. They exit the stairway and quickly move into the hallway. Two guards are in the hall around the corner. They quickly run past one at a time when the guards aren't looking until all are past the guards. They make it to a brighter section of the castle and find a map on the wall. Nick: Oh look, a map... Nar: The computer rooms are located downstairs... Aevan: Then let's go... run down the hallway and find another staircase. They run down the stairs and then exit the stairway and run down another hallway. They find a door labeled "Computer Room" and then stop in front of it. Zon: I'll stay out here to keep guard... opens the door and then lets the other inside. He closes the door and then stands in front of it. Inside, there is a big computer and many other smaller computers, but surprisingly there are no guards. Hornbok: Everyone grab a computer and begin searching for whatever you can... the recruits and Magisters do this. The camera shows Hornbok at his computer. He hacks into the system and then begins searching the mainframe with the keyword "Sentinels." A few things pop up, but nothing about the actual project. He types in "Project Sentinels" and gets a full folder with the same name. He opens it and then breaks the encryption key. He finds several other folders inside. One folder is named "Process". He opens it and finds a short document with the name of a room in the castle. Jack: Is anyone else finding stuff that doesn't actually have data, only room names? Ben: I'm getting that, too... Brian: Must be on all of them. What should we do... Hornbok: We're going to room PS19. It's got information on the process used in Project Sentinels. If we get the information in that room we might be able to reverse engineer something to stop them... Ivada: Agreed, where is that room, though? Hornbok: Just follow me... leads them out of the room. They reunite with Zon and then begin following Hornbok down the hallway. They make a sharp turn, head up one flight of stairs, and make it to the room called "PS19". There are again no guards inside. The recruits enter the room. They look around and find a somewhat empty room, with the exception of a console in the middle of the room. Hornbok walks up to the console and turns it on. He takes out a data chip and plugs it in. He breaks the encryption code and then begins transferring the files. After a few moments, it finishes. He takes out the data chip and then smashes the console. Hornbok: Now let's get out of here... [They run out of the room and down a hallway. They make it to the same hallway seen in Interior and then pass through the room where Lucifer talked with his apprentices. They turn down another hallway.] Nar: I recognize this hallway... make it to a door. They open it and find Ra'ol Set and Lotin in the room on the other side. They quickly close the door and move away from it. In the other room, Ra'ol Set turns around. Set: Did you-- Lotin: Hear the door open? Yes. It's probably the recruits and Magisters... Kill them, no more chances... Set: Of course. Set heads over to the door and opens it. He finds the heroes on the other side. Set: Now who's ready to die? Commercial camera cuts to Toon getting out of a ship back in Fractal City. He runs into the Plumber base and then runs all the way to the Magisters office. He bursts inside and finds Slick, Kruto, and Relgo inside. Relgo: Toon, what is it? Toon: The others surrendered, they must be on Salimore now... Kruto: Are you sure? Toon: Positive... Slick: We can't exactly go rescue them... Toon: We have to... Relgo: If they went willingly, then we'll just have to wait for them to return... camera cuts to the castle of Salimore. The recruits and Magisters are fighting Ra'ol Set. Ivada and Sub blast ice at Ra'ol Set, but he slashes through it with his zanbato. Brian turns into a gorilla and jumps on him. He grabs his arm and flips him over, but Ra'ol Set manages to land on his feet. Aevan launches his shadow at him, but he avoids and then hits the shadow with the back of his hand when it comes back. Nick shoots acid at Ra'ol Set, which starts to burn through his armor. He fires blasters at Nick, knocking him to the ground. Nar begins slashing with his katanas while Will kicks Ra'ol Set in the face. Will goes back to kick again, but Ra'ol Set grabs his leg and then hurls him around. Ben catches him and then sets him down. He blasts a sonic scream making Ra'ol Set drop to his knees, but then Ra'ol Set fires a chain whip, grabs Ben's leg and pull him in. He punches Ben and he lands hard on the ground. Hornbok jumps and kicks Ra'ol Set onto his back. Set: You're doing better than last time, I had to admit, but you're not strong enough... LOTIN! Give me some help... door opens and Lotin enters. He begins to fire a steady beam of pure energy all around. Cassie tries to absorb some of it. She is able to get a little and then fires energy back at Lotin. It hits him but doesn't do much damage. He draws a sword and charges it with the energy. He begins to slash it at the recruits. Nar jumps in front and begins to slash back at Lotin. He's able to distract him for long enough so that Zon as a Vulpimancer can tackle him to the ground. He jumps off as Lotin jumps up, but he gets blindsided by an ice sword from Sub. Jack fires electricity at Ra'ol Set, which starts to knock him back. He jumps out of the way of the electricity and then fires a large beam, knocking Jack back. Zon tackles Lotin again, knocking him into Ra'ol Set. Lotin: You've learned a lot... Hornbok: Well, I taught them well... Lotin: That you did, but you can't just expect us to let you go... You've got a very important data file... Hornbok: We've beaten you enough times. Let us go... points his sword at Hornbok. Lotin: Not with the data file... Hornbok: RUN! recruits and Magisters make a break for the door to the hanger. Ra'ol Set takes a few steps but then notices Lotin doesn't move. The recruits get into the hanger and close the door behind them. Set: You let them get away! Lotin: Who cares if they cure the Sentinels? The damage has already been done. Besides, it's just on more thing they have to do before Rigon arrives... Set: And next time, we have to stop going easy on them... Lotin: I'm fully aware of that. Next time, we kill them on sight... camera cuts to the recruits in the ship. Sub: Let's move... sits down at the controls and begins to pilot the ship. Zon: Isn't it suspicious that they just let us go... Will: Yeah, but they've done stuff like that before, right? It will probably just end up blowing up in their face. camera cuts to an unknown ship landing at the Plumber base on Fractal City. Paper, Sci, Fear, and Kali get out of the ship and find the rest of the recruits and Magisters in the lobby. Toon: You're alive... Is that the sage? Sci: No... Nick: Then why is she here? Paper: She helped us and she has no where else to go, and other reasons... Brian: What other reasons? Zon: Sci's got a... blows a current of air in Zon's face. Nar: Look's like someone's angry... Paper: Anyway, that had to be the most pathetic test... It was so easy... Hornbok: So we've passed 3 trails now, right? Sci: Yeah... Paper: Hornbok, we'll eventually have to talk about something more important... Something that may change our plans, but for now... Is anyone else tired? recruits brake out in laughter. End Category:Tested with pybot